Daffodils and Daisies, Lost and Found
by MagicSnowMusic
Summary: Something I came up with during a bout of powerful insomnia. Cute and fluffy, unsure of what season, my view of a way B/B get together. Rated T to be on the safe side. I really suck at summaries. Please enjoy and review.


**A/N So this is my latest brainchild. I was having major writer's block issues with my first story, Common Sense, so if anyone has any suggestions they would be greatly appreciated. I'm thinking of having this be a one-shot, but if people like it I might add more. I'm looking to become a beta, so this is hopefully going to be 6000 words. Read, review, and enjoy! And I hope my writing doesn't reflect my age. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, I never will, although a girl can hope, can't she? Besides, Christmas is coming. However, it belongs to the fabulous Hart Hansen, not me, and I sincerely hope he decides to bring our favorite couple together. I can't wait until January. **_

She looks up at him, wondering how she let herself get caught up in his trap. His handsome face, the charm smile he always flashes her, the subtle touches, the sideways glances. All of it. It surprises her how easily she has fallen for him, despite her best efforts to cordon off her emotions. She looks in the mirror. Dr. Temperance Brennan, the best forensic anthropologist in the country, was overcome with a horde of annoying, childish emotions – lust, caring, longing, love.

_Love? Do I love him? Does love exist? I never thought it did. It's a chemical reaction that's glorified in children's fairy tales and fantasy movies. But then he came barging in and messed up my equilibrium, my life, everything. I was perfectly content to have random flings when I needed them, and no meaningful relationships at all. But he changed all of that. And where is he now, now that I need him? I do love him. He's changed all of my opinions. _

She thinks to herself. She's not in any danger, she just feels empty, alone, lost. She is upset with herself for succumbing to these emotions. But she's spent so long compartmentalizing and building a dam for her emotions that there is a crack in the dam. It's about to overflow, and she's powerless to stop it. And it's all his fault.

She decides to call him. But then she stops herself. She changes her mind and picks up the phone again. She puts it back down. She picks it up a third time, thinks, and then slams it back down into the cradle. She glares at it, as if it is the cause of all of her problems.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I make up my mind? This is so childish. I feel like a teenager. _

She curls up in a ball on her couch. She's okay when she's with him. She is able to focus and get her work done. But then at the end of the day, she's trapped in her apartment. Alone, tired, empty, and lost. She is sick of feeling this way.

She makes a decision. She picks up the phone for the fourth time and dials Booth's number. He answers after the second ring.

"Hey Bones. Is something wrong?"

He says. She shivers. Even the sound of his voice has become comforting for her.

"No. Nothing's wrong. I need to talk to you. In person, if you don't mind. It's important."

She says quietly.

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Don't go anywhere."

He says, hanging up. She growls at the phone and chucks it across the room. It sails through the air and lands on her desk with a loud crash. She knows it isn't broken. It has suffered much worse injuries and risen again. She's fairly certain it's indestructible.

She hears Booth come stomping up the stairs toward her apartment. She bites back a laugh. He's a trained sniper, a very skilled one, and he's louder than stampeding antelopes. The laugh bubbles up at the image arising in her mind at the comparison.

She opens the door just as he's about to knock, barely managing to force her laughter down.

"How did you know I was here?"

He asks. That does it. Her laughter springs out of her mouth of its own volition and she ushers him in.

"You were very loud coming up the stairs."

She replies once she's reined in her laughter. Booth looks utterly confused, but doesn't question her.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

She offers quietly, her tone becoming very serious very quickly. He shakes his head, declining her offer.

"What's going on, Temperance? This isn't like you."

He asks, getting straight to the point. She sits down on the couch and looks up at him nervously. He joins her on the couch.

"You don't have to be nervous. You can tell me anything."

He says, reassuring her.

_Damn him. No one else has ever done this to me before. I'm already feeling better. The emptiness and loneliness is gone. How do I tell him this without it getting incredibly awkward? We work together. I shouldn't tell him I love him yet. Should I? Maybe I should wait for him…but what if he doesn't feel the same? Oh, this is so unlike me. Where is the scientist, reserved and disciplined, intelligent and analytical? I guess she abandoned me. I think I'm crazy._

Her mind rambles as she desperately searches for the words she wants. He waits patiently, sensing this is something she needs to do on her own. His hand finds hers and clasps it gently, offering her strength. It gives her the resolve she needs to start the confusing conversation.

"I have feelings for you."

She blurts out.

_Okay, that didn't come out how I expected. But at least now it's out there. How will he respond? He seems surprised. Okay, now he looks…I don't know what he looks like. Dammit, he's the one who reads people. He's not going to read himself for me. What do I do now?_

She thinks to herself, watching him closely.

"What kind of feelings? Friend feelings, partner feelings, more than friends and partners feelings? All of the above? None of the above? Somewhere in between?"

He asks, a gentle smile on his face. She returns it and is surprised when she laughs a little. She wasn't expecting it. She feels as though someone else is controlling her, like a puppeteer controlling his puppet.

"All of the above."

She whispers.

"Okay. And what do you want to do about these feelings? Act on them, push them away and pretend they don't exist, all of the above, none of the above?"

He asks, giving her options. She feels relieved that he isn't mocking her or rejecting her, but instead is letting her dictate the situation by giving her options and helping her analyze. She feels lucky to know him.

"All of the above. But the urge to act on them appears to be taking precedence in this…situation."

She murmurs.

"What about you? Do you have any of these…feelings?"

She asks, terrified to death as she waits for his answer. He leans down and kisses her forehead very gently.

"I definitely have these feelings. They're very strong and desperately want to take over."

He whispers. She smiles.

_He does like me. Oh, I sound like such a teenager. But I feel so much better. _

She thinks.

"But there's more to it than that."

He continues. She freezes, startled at the continuation and wondering what he means.

"If we do this, make this change in our relationship, everything is going to change. There are no rules against it as far as our partnership goes, but we'll have to be investigated and if they feel we can't function as a unit because of the partnership, we'll be split up. And when I'm in a relationship, it's not casual. It's very serious, and it's generally long lasting. And with you, it's bound to be very serious. You mean the world to me, and we can't make this change if you don't want it completely."

He says, his serious tone scaring her and reassuring her at the same time.

"I want it. Totally and completely. This is something I've thought about for a long time, and it's not just something I want. It's something I need. I desperately need this change in our relationship."

She says, finally opening up.

"Alright. Then we'll make the change in our relationship. Thank you for being so honest and open with me. I know it's difficult for you, after what everyone has done to you over the years."

He replies. She smiles, feeling as though her heart is soaring.

"How do you feel?"

He asks, worried. She grins.

"Happy. Puppies and ponies, rainbows and unicorns, daffodils and daisies, the hills are alive with the sound of music kind of happy."

She says. He chuckles. He leans down and kisses her, tenderly, lovingly and gently. She returns his kiss, feeling content and complete. He breaks away from the kiss.

"We're going to take this slowly. I want to do it right, and I don't want to mess up."

He says, pulling her into his arms. She tosses her legs over his lap and snuggles into his embrace, burying her face in his neck. They sit on the couch, curled up together and drift off into a gentle sleep, feeling happy and relieved.

* * *

She wakes up the next morning feeling rested and better than she had felt in years. She repositions herself in Booth's arms, rousing him from his slumber.

"G'morning, beautiful."

He murmurs. She blushes slightly.

"Hi."

She says nervously, feeling awkward. She never was one for pillow talk. He smiles.

"Good thing it's a weekend, or we'd be in some trouble."

He says, glancing at his watch.

"Why, what time is it?"

She asks, some of her nervousness leaving when he doesn't make fun of her for it.

"It's about 10:30."

He replies. He is completely surprised when she leaps out of his embrace and begins to run around her apartment searching for various objects.

"Okay, what's going on? I'm kind of confused."

He says loudly, attracting her attention.

"I'm supposed to meet Angela for lunch at eleven."

She says. His eyes widen as he processes exactly why she was running around in a state of near panic.

"And if I'm late"

She starts to say, only to have him finish her sentence for her.

"She'll put the pieces together and wonder what was going on."

"Thus beginning the torrent of questions."

They finish together.

"Maybe you should just tell her that our relationship is changing."

Booth suggests. She seems surprised.

"Really?"

Booth nods.

"Why not just get it over with? She's practically psychic. She'd figure it out anyway, and this will save some of the trouble. I don't mind, and it'll be public knowledge eventually anyway."

He reasons. She nods, accepting his logic.

"That sounds reasonable. I guess I will."

She says. He smiles.

"There. See how good we are at problem solving? We were made for each other."

He says, watching as a smile graces her face. She chuckles.

"Alright, no more time for talk. I have to get ready."

She says. The diner was ten minutes from her apartment and she still had to make herself presentable.

"You're welcome to stay or leave, so long as I see you later."

She says sternly, and he laughs.

"I'll leave when you do, and I trust you'll call me when you want me to come back?"

He asks. She nods. He pulls her close and kisses her, drawing a low moan from her. She forces herself to break away and practically runs into the bathroom.

"Sorry to be in such a hurry, but Angela on a mission scares the hell out of me."

She says, wanting to be sure he wasn't offended or confused. She stares into the mirror, groaning as she takes in the state of her hair. She may be a scientist, but she is still a woman. She plays with it for a little while, eventually settling for a ponytail. She heads into her bedroom and throws on a pair of jeans, a short sleeved shirt and a jacket. She pulls on her favorite pair of boots and returns to the bathroom.

She quickly applies her usual amount of makeup and rushes out of the bathroom and back into the living room where she finds Booth prowling through the space and investigating her wall decorations.

"Enjoying yourself?"

She asks, surprised at how intently he is studying the pictures on her wall. There aren't very many of them, and most of them are landscape paintings that Angela had either given her or drawn for her. But some of them are pictures of her and Booth. Her favorite picture on the wall is one that had been taken a few weeks ago candidly. She is resting her head on Booth's shoulder and he has his head resting on hers. Her eyes are closed and his reveal the depth of his feelings. Angela had taken it and given it to her.

"You have a very nice apartment."

He says. She smiles.

"Thank you. All of those pictures were drawn or taken by Angela. She likes to decorate my apartment for me. She's good at it. Speaking of Angela, I'd better go now. I only have fifteen minutes to get there."

She says, rushing toward the door. She is surprised when he stops her, placing his large hands on her arms and pulling her close for a kiss.

"Calm down, Bones. Take a deep breath. You don't have to be nervous, and you don't have to rush. You'll be fine. Angela isn't going to eat you. However, I can't guarantee that she won't shatter your eardrums when she finds out we're in a relationship. She's been playing matchmaker since we met."

He says. He kisses her again and releases her. It strikes her how domestic the action is. And then it strikes her how comfortable she feels, and how little it bothers her that she's feeling domestic with him.

_Once again, he's rearranging my entire method of thinking. He has me feeling domestic and homey. Not that I mind._

She thinks. She hugs him quickly before walking down the stairs to her car. He walks with her, his hand linked with hers. They go their separate ways reluctantly, both wanting nothing more than to stay in her apartment and investigate their newfound relationship. But she has obligations, and so does he. So they drive in opposite directions, both feeling a little saddened by the separation.

* * *

Temperance walks into the diner just as Angela does, and feels relieved that she'll be able to tell Angela her news on her own without her asking several thousand questions first. They settle into their seats and Angela stares at her.

"You're acting differently. Spill."

Angela says.

_Damn, Booth is right. She is psychic._

Temperance thinks to herself.

"Alright. Try not to shatter any glass when I tell you. I talked to Booth last night,"

She is cut off by Angela squealing with delight, attracting the confused attention of everyone in the diner.

"Sorry people. I'm just a little excited is all. Please return to your meals."

Angela apologizes. The customers return to their meals, most of them ignoring the incident.

"Anyway, we've decided to take our relationship to the next level, so to speak."

She says quietly, a huge smile on her face. Angela mirrors her smile as soon as the words are out of her mouth.

"It's about damn time! I've been trying to get you two to see the light for years! I'm so happy for you. So, how is he? In bed, I mean. Have you…?"

Angela asks. Temperance shakes her head.

"No, we haven't yet. He said he wants to take it slowly because he doesn't want to mess up and scare me away. He's been quite the gentleman. We did, however, sleep on the couch together all snuggled up. He likes to snuggle…"

She says with a grin. Angela visibly forces back a second ear shattering squeal of delight.

"Oh, you guys are too adorable. I'm so happy for you! He's such a romantic, he's definitely a keeper. I'm proud of you, Tempe. You've finally acknowledged your feelings."

Angela says.

"It's more than that, Ange. I think…I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him."

Temperance says. Angela looks shocked.

"But you said you don't believe in love, that it's just a chemical something or other and all that crap! Oh, this is so fantastic! He changed your mind, didn't he? He's the type to do that. So, after our lunch are you going to go back to your super sexy FBI snugglemuffin?"

Angela asks, searching for details.

"I'm not sure I know what that means. And you're right. He did change everything. I feel like he barged in and rearranged everything I believe. And the strange thing is, I don't really mind. I actually enjoy it. And yes, he's coming back to my apartment when I call him."

Temperance replies. Angela tries not to shriek.

"I want all the details. As soon as there's a new detail, no matter how insignificant, I want to hear it. You two are my best friends, and my favorite couple. I want to know all the juicy details. Let's cut this lunch short. You should be with your new boyfriend. Ooh, this is so exciting!"

Angela gushes.

"Are you sure you don't mind? This was supposed to be our Saturday lunch."

Angela nods.

"We'll have it on a different day. Booth is more important, especially on the first few days of your fledgling relationship."

She says. Temperance smiles again, feeling honored to have such a good friend. She stands up and hugs Angela.

"I'm honored to have you as my best friend. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

Temperance whispers in her ear. Angela smiles, her eyes watering slightly.

"I love you too, sweetie. I'll see you on Monday, and I expect to have all the details."

She says one last time.

"Now go on. Your snugglemuffin is waiting."

Temperance laughs.

"He would shoot you if he ever found out you called him that."

She says.

"Probably. But I bet he'd love it if you called him that."

She replies cheekily. Temperance shakes her head, laughing as she walks to her car, bidding farewell to her best friend. She pulls out of the parking lot and drives back to her apartment.

* * *

Once she is safe in her apartment, Temperance decides to call Booth.

"Booth."

He answers on the first ring. She smiles, content to hear his voice.

"Hey, it's Temperance."

She says shyly.

"Hey! Your lunch was short. How did Angela react?"

He replies. She can hear the complete happiness and contentment in his voice.

"She only disturbed the entire diner once. She was able to contain the other squeals of happiness. I was concerned she might explode from the effort, but she managed to make it out alive. She decided I should be spending time with my 'super sexy FBI snugglemuffin'."

Temperance says.

"Super sexy FBI snugglemuffin?"

He asks, laughter in his voice.

"Her words, not mine. Are you busy? I wouldn't mind spending time with my super sexy FBI snugglemuffin."

She replies. She can almost hear the grin on his face.

"No, I'm not busy. I'll be over there in a little while. I have a few things to do first. I'm going to come over there, and we're going to have fun, and then I'm going to cook you dinner, and if you even think about staging a protest, I'll have to tie you to the couch."

He says. She laughs.

"I wouldn't mind being tied to the couch as long as you were there. That sounds nice, actually. Even though I'm perfectly capable of cooking my own dinner. I have plenty of supplies in my cupboards, so you don't need to bring anything over."

She replies.

"Okay. I'll see you in about half an hour."

They hang up their phones and almost immediately miss the sound of each other's voices. But they are comforted because they will be seeing each other soon.

Temperance throws herself onto the couch, wondering what he has planned. She looks around her room, wondering if she should do something. But since she doesn't know what he has planned, she doesn't want to ruin anything. She closes her eyes and takes some time to process everything that has changed in the last day as she lies sprawled across her comfortable couch.

_Everything has changed, but it doesn't feel all that different. I kind of like it. Maybe I should have listened to Angela at the beginning when she first told us we should get together. It would have saved both of us a lot of difficulties. _

She thinks.

_Have we always felt like this? Was it 'love at first sight' like those romantic movies claim it is? We both had relationships while we were partners, but all of mine were meaningless flings. They never did any justice, and now that I think about it, Booth was always who I pictured at the time. I don't know about him, but I think deep down I had feelings for him almost immediately. _

She opens her eyes and stares at the ceiling.

_I'd hardly call it love at first sight. It was more of a slow thing. We started out friends, and then it just grew and grew and grew until it was love. That's how relationships should be. If all people's relationships were like that, maybe there would be fewer divorces. _

She allows her mind to wander.

_Although I suppose if the human race paid more attention to pheromones instead of aesthetics and money, there would also be fewer divorces. I wonder why Booth is so different. Certainly other men have had pheromones that create a reaction in me. But none of them were quite like him. What makes his pheromones so different? _

She thinks, allowing her scientific mind to analyze.

_Perhaps we are meant to be monogamous. I never thought that way before, but that was pre-Booth. I can't believe now I have to judge time based on Booth's arrival in my life. This is so different. If I put my beliefs pre-Booth next to my beliefs post-Booth, it's like I've become a completely different person. But there are other factors. He rearranged my entire life physically before he rearranged my beliefs. I started going out into the field, experiencing new things. Then my ideas changed. _

She thinks. She is interrupted by a knock at the door. She rises from the couch and makes her way to the door. She glances through the peephole and is surprised to see Booth.

_Has it already been half an hour? That must have been some intense thinking I was doing._

She thinks. She opens the door for Booth and is touched when he offers her a magnificent bouquet of daffodils and daisies. She inhales their scent and glances up at him.

"Thank you. They're beautiful. Come on in, I'm just going to put these in a vase."

She invites him in. He closes the door behind him and watches her as she pulls a vase out of a cabinet in the kitchen. She rinses it and fills it with water, and then places the flowers inside it. She picks up the vase of flowers and puts it on her table as a centerpiece. He smiles.

"So, you have a plan."

Temperance says, curious as to what he could possibly have planned for their first date in less than half an hour.

"That I do. We're going to start out simple and fun. First a card game to make us both relax. Then I have a different game, and the rest is a surprise."

He says. She smiles.

"That sounds like fun."

She says. He knows exactly how to please her. He knows she loves card games, and he knows she is nervous and excited and terrified all at the same time, and he works hard to resolve all of the issues that arise. She sighs contentedly.

They sit down on the couch, dragging the coffee table in between them. He pulls out a deck of cards covered in images of ancient civilizations. She removes the cards and inspects them one by one.

"These images are fascinating! Where did you find them?"

She asks. He smiles.

"That's for me to know, and you to…not know."

He says, laughing at himself for stumbling over his words. She joins him in laughter and quickly kisses his cheek. He smiles, proud that he has planned a good date so far. They play a card game that her father had taught her, Blitz. Soon they are both laughing and enjoying themselves, relaxed and content. After a long time and Booth complaining that she was too good, he changes games.

"This is a different kind of game. It's more of a question game, so we can get to know each other better. All the little things we've wondered about each other. There are a few rules. If a question makes you uncomfortable, you say the safety word and we pick a new question. However, without the safety word, all questions must be answered. Sound acceptable?"

He asks. She nods.

"What's the safety word?"

She asks.

"How about something we both find comforting. Like pie."

She laughs.

"I don't find pie comforting!"

She complains.

"But that will make an acceptable safety word."

She says.

"Okay, first question. We'll start off easy. How old were you when you had your first date?"

He asks. She smiles.

"I was 19. His name was Jason. He was a jerk, so it never went past the first date. What about you?"

She asks.

"I was 18. Her name was Elizabeth, and I had known her since I was 12. We were good friends. It lasted quite a few months, but then I found out that she was cheating on me. I broke up with her."

He replies. She thinks for a few minutes, looking for a question.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

She asks. He nods.

"I have one younger brother, Jared. We were good friends when we were younger, but not so much anymore. Things got too complicated. He started getting drunk a lot, and I couldn't cover for him. He stopped talking to me, and we don't really see each other very often."

He says.

"That's too bad. You already know about my family, so I guess I can sympathize with you."

She replies. He shrugs.

"I've gotten over it. What's done is done. My turn. If you were given one wish, and it would be granted no matter what it was, what would it be?"

He asks.

"I'd wish that humans were less cruel. If we were less cruel to each other, we might accept each other's differences and there would be less crimes and wars. I really wish people could just accept that we are all different, and that that's what makes us so unique. We are supposed to be a higher intelligence, so we should really start acting like it."

She replies.

"I would wish that bombs and nuclear devices and drugs and alcohol were never invented so that we wouldn't kill each other quite as much. Drugs and alcohol are stupid. They kill and they cause addictions and ruin lives."

He says.

"If you could go back in time and change one thing from your past, what would it be?"

She asks.

"I would go back in time about a year and ask you out."

He replies.

"Only a year? We've known each other for three."

She asks, surprised.

"Only a year. This relationship is possible because we were friends first. That is the most important thing. We had to learn to trust each other and to grow closer naturally or the relationship would never work."

He replies.

"I would go back in time and learn martial arts about six years earlier than I did so maybe I could stand a chance against the asshole that raped me when I was 15."

She says quietly.

"I never knew that about you. You were raped? Does anyone other than you know?"

She shakes her head.

"That was when I learned to compartmentalize. I didn't want anyone to look at me differently or pity me or think any less of me. I just wanted to be completely normal. He used protection, so there weren't any major consequences. I just told everyone I fell down the stairs and pretended like it never happened. That happened just a few days after my parents abandoned me. Russ doesn't know. He believed me when I told him I fell down the stairs."

She replies. He pulls her close for a hug. She smiles and buries her face in his neck, feeling safe, protected, and loved.

"Let's dance."

He says suddenly, standing and pulling a CD out of his pocket. He finds her stereo and inserts the CD, pressing play.

She takes his hand and he pulls her close, swaying gently to the music.

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel "not good enough__"__?  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction, oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless, and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

Temperance is startled to find her eyes watering at the song.

"This is a beautiful song. What is it called?"

She asks.

"It's called In the Arms of an Angel, by Sarah McLachlan. I heard it on the radio a few days ago and thought of you."

He spins her around gently and pulls her closer.

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees_

In the arms of an Angel, far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

The song ends and changes to a new one.

"The Promise by Tracy Chapman."

He announces at the change of song before she can ask.

_If you wait for me  
then I'll come for you  
Although I've traveled far  
I always hold a place for you in my heart_

If you think of me  
If you miss me once in awhile  
Then I'll return to you  
I'll return and fill that space in your heart

Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting

If you dream of me  
like I dream of you  
In a place that's warm and dark  
In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart

He pulls her closer and they sway to the beat of the music. He sings along in her ear, his rich, warm voice making her shiver. She had no idea he could sing.

_Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting_

I've longed for you  
And I have desired  
To see your face your smile  
To be with you wherever you are

Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
Please say you'll be waiting

Together again  
It would feel so good to be  
In your arms  
Where all my journeys end  
If you can make a promise  
If it's one that you can keep  
I vow to come for you  
If you wait for me

And say you'll hold  
A place for me  
in your heart.

A place for me in your heart.  
A place for me in your heart.  
A place for me in your heart.

This song ends as well, and she looks up at him. She knows he meant what he was singing and feels it is time to tell him how she feels.

"Booth, my feelings for you are so intense and deep, I'm consumed by them. I've never felt like this before, with anyone. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else, or a life without you in it. I love you, Booth."

She says quietly. She ducks her head, suddenly afraid that she spoke too soon, or that he doesn't return her feelings. But in his usual way, he immediately comforts her and reassures her. He kisses her gently and pulls her close.

"I love you too, Temperance. You are my oxygen. I can't live without you. I can't even be apart from you anymore. I need you. I love you."

He replies, his voice soft but firm and intense. She shivers and they kiss again. This kiss is much more passionate than their previous kisses. Their tongues meet in a flurry of passion, battling for dominance. But then suddenly it settles down, and it becomes a languid, lazy kiss of exploration. They break away reluctantly when the need for air overpowers their lungs. She notices the new song that has come on in the background.

_took my hand,  
touch my heart,  
held me close,  
you were always there ,by my side,  
night and day,  
through it all,  
baby come what may,  
swept away on a wave of emotion,  
oh were caught in the eye of a storm,  
and whenever you smile,  
I can hardly believe that your mine,  
believe that your mine._

this love is unbreakable,  
its unmistakable,  
and each time I look in your eyes,  
I know why,  
this love is untouchable,  
I feel in my heart just can't deny,  
each time I look in your eyes ohh baby,  
I know why,  
this love is unbreakable.

She chuckles.

"This CD is incredibly fitting. It's ironic how well it works with our situation. I wonder, how did you manage this? Did you know I was going to tell you I love you?"

He shakes his head.

"No. I had planned this to tell you how I feel. I had no idea you were going to do the same."

She grins and listens to the rest of the words.

_share the laughter,  
share the tears,  
we both know,  
we`ll grow old from here,  
cause together, we are strong,  
in my arms, that's where you belong,  
I've been touched by the hands of an angel,  
I've been blessed by the power of love,  
and whenever you smile,  
I can hardly believe that your mine._

this love is unbreakable,  
its unmistakable,  
each time I look in your eyes,  
I know why,  
this love is untouchable,  
I feel in my heart just can't deny,  
each time you whisper my name ohh baby  
I know why.

this love is unbreakable,  
through fire and flames,  
when all this is over,  
our love still remains.

this love is unbreakable,  
its unmistakable,  
each time I look in your eyes,  
I know why,  
this love is untouchable,  
I feel in my heart just can't deny,  
each time you whisper my name ohh baby,  
I know why.

cause each time I look in your eyes ohh baby,  
I know why,  
this love is unbreakable.

The song ends and she sighs. He walks over to the stereo to stop the music, but she stops him.

"I want to hear what else you have on this CD, even if we aren't dancing anymore."

She says.

"But I'm cooking you dinner. This isn't cooking music, this is romantic dancing music. It will completely ruin the mood."

He complains playfully. She laughs and smacks his arm lightly.

"You'll get used to it. I like your music selection. You have good taste."

She compliments, watching his ego inflate before her eyes. He makes his way to her kitchen and begins pawing through cabinets and mapping out the new territory and finding what he needs for his planned dinner.

"Are you finding everything alright? Can I help at all?"

She asks. He shakes his head.

"No! You just go into the living room, enjoy my excellent musical taste, and let me cook you dinner. I promise you can do something for me later, just let me be an alpha male and do something romantic."

He says, hoping she won't argue with him. He is surprised when she nods, making her way into the living room. He listens to the song playing next. He sings along, proud of how perfect his CD was.

_'Til my body is dust  
'til my soul is no more  
I will love you, love you  
'Til the sun starts to cry  
and the moon turns to rust  
I will love you, love you_

But I need to know - will you stay for all  
time...forever and a day  
Then I'll give my heart 'til the end of all  
time...forever and a day

But I need to know - will you stay for all  
time...forever and a day  
Then I'll give my heart 'til the end of all  
time...forever and a day

_  
'Til the storms fill my eyes  
and we touch the last time  
I will love you, love you..._

He smiles and begins working on his perfect dinner, and is amazed at how compliant Temperance has been. She has been surprisingly open to the relationship, and he is extremely content. He lets the food simmer and saunters into the living room. He sits down next to her and places a kiss on her cheek.

She smiles at him. She is content, and feels that as long as he stays, she will be okay. And that is all she needs at that point in time.

**A/N There. It's done. I'm very excited. I wrote this entire thing in one shot, and it's only taken an hour and a half. I'm very proud of myself. The songs I used are as follows: **

**In the Arms of the Angel by Sarah McLachlan**

**The Promise by Tracy Chapman**

**Unbreakable by Westlife**

**I Will Love You by Fisher**

**Please review, and I hope you all like it. Maybe if I get enough reviews I'll consider continuing it….hugs and love to all my favorite people!**


End file.
